1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a rack, and more particularly to a rack with chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the constant development in the modern technology, the society has entered the era of the internet and our daily lives increasingly depend on the use of network. As the number of internet users increases continuously, demands in constructing the hardware for operating internet rises. Therefore, servers used for establishing internet now play an important role in the world of internet.
Currently, the application of the server not only has combined internet and telecommunication, but also has emerged in finance, investment, online banking and online credit cards. All these applications heavily rely on servers for vast computing power and unbreakable protection of confidential information. Through the area of local network, internet or other networks, servers are used to process and store information. In addition, server is used to distribute needed data and information to other digital data processing device in a client server network environment.
The conventional tower servers are bulk in space. Hence, when a plurality of servers are employed in the enterprises, the amount of space required by the servers is an issue. In recent years, the rack-mount system has been developed and became the mainstream in the system configuration, storage, and installation of a server. In the rack-mount system, each server has its central processing units, a set of chips, memory and hard disks. Thereby, each server is able to operate independently. The size of the motherboard of the server is reduced considerably. Servers are stacked on each other in a rack formed and can be freely selected and detached.
For avoiding the server being in bad contact with the power supply and control module, or loosely slipping out of the rack, a chassis is designed to hosts the server inside the rack when the server is placed in the rack. Features in the design of the chassis, meanwhile, should allow users to place the server on the rack or remove the server from the rack easily. Therefore, to design a rack that allows moving the servers in and out with ease has become a challenge to engineers and technical designers nowadays.